Heal Me
by AyaxRoses
Summary: Kourin feels herself wanting to treat her girlfriend...after coming out of the Link Joker's hold it's only natural they'd want to be together, right? Only now it seemed like time to try something new.Kourin x Misaki, Lesbian, Misaki x Kourin, MisaKou, KouSaki Misaki Tokura x Kourin Tatsunagi, Shoujo-Ai, Femslash. Yuri Role Play


"Heal Me"

A/N: This idea came from talking with my friend Yuri-sensei on here :). It is a yuri, M, Lemon aka 18+ story featuring the coupling of Misaki x Kourin (MisaKou) aka one of the best Vanguard shippings out there. Title came into my head as it involves "healing" *cough* of some sorts, and the title of the song by Sunrise Avenue came to mind. So starting off with fluffy and ending with heavy Yuri lemon role-play. This fiction will be posted in it's full version on Archiveofourown, due to fanfiction's policy on explicit content. Please see the link at the end of the story and feel free to leave reviews here or our A03.

* * *

><p>Once seemingly peaceful, empty halls across the Tokura-Tatsunagi residence, were now being disrupted by a certain female in the residence running through them, in a great amount of hast. She ran into an open bedroom. Kourin Tatsunagi, rushed over to her girlfriend's side, feeling for a temperature upon the woman's head. She leaned down pressing her own forehead against Misaki's, then started brushing away strands of lilac hair from her forehead. "You're burning up…" Kourin said with a bit of anxiety, her hands shaking before placing down a cold cloth upon Misaki's forehead. Her gaze shifted away and her eyes appeared to be watering and shaking.<p>

She hated seeing her love like this. Misaki was always so cool calm and level headed, so why had she gotten involved in fighting all of those converted by the Link Joker. So took it too hard and now she was sick. Kourin shook her head, leaning over Misaki again, a hand gently dabbing across said girl's cheek.

Misaki Tokura looked up at the blonde, a grin upon her lips, as she reached her hand across the back of her girlfriend's neck, bringing their faces closer together. She saw a downward glance and a flush across the blonde's face.

However, to her dismay she noticed Kourin's eyebrows scrunch together as she got up, pushing Misaki back against the mattress. "What were you thinking out there?"

This caused the usual calm and calculating woman to blink, her mouth ajar a few inches after hearing that question. Oceanic blue eyes widened, as she saw the scowl upon the blonde's face. A shadow appeared to be looming over, Kourin's facial expression, so she couldn't detect much. "You're worrying too much…" Misaki breathed out, sitting up, and catching the damp cloth as it began to slip.

Kourin had her body turned away for a moment, she breathed a heavy sigh and looked back to her girlfriend. "Am I? You had to fight practically every one of those kids possessed by Link Joker! Without taking a break, and it never crossed your mind to let me help you handle the situation?" Kourin was now facing the other woman, green irises shaking and threatening to tear.

The blonde's hands were both clenched at her side, and it was obvious she was tense. She bit onto her lip. Kourin sat down across from Misaki, her voice lowering almost pleading…

"Why couldn't you trust me enough to help you…to fight alongside you?"

The words broke out, lips trembling as she felt herself breaking. She looked away from Misaki, her breathing began to quicken, and she shivered. When Kourin was in sight of Misaki, she noticed the girl looking despondent, her eyes were averted down and the area under her eyelids were beginning to form a light pink tinge.

The silence must have caused Kourin to think of it as some kind of dejection. As if Misaki ever thought anything but the highest of the idol? As if she hasn't shown and proven time and time again how she had faith in her. But right now…the words were hard to come by. A creak could be heard in the mattress of Misaki's bed as she noticed the space that she had sat to be empty. Misaki quickly reached forward. She heard the words that would break her heart.

"Am I that useless to you? You could have told me Tokura-san..if I was simply in the way." Kourin broke out, clenching her hands tight along the side of her skirt as she had slammed her eyes shut. Had this been what was on her mind, all along? A buried fear, underneath the usual confident aura of an idol and card-fighter.

Misaki sat up upon her knees, reaching her arms out to Kourin's waist and pulling her close. As she caught her girlfriend she leaned her eyes against the blonde's shoulder. She could feel the girl's arms shaking, yet all the same struggling to break out of her grasp. Misaki shook her head, "The last thing any of us would find you to be is useless…we all need you more than you can imagine, Of course I need you and-" Misaki bit down upon her lip taking a breath before reaching both of her arms down Kourin's side.

She grasped the blonde's fingers within her own and interlocked them. "You could never…be in the way. You never have been, the reason I kept you here…and didn't want you to fight was because I was selfish, I suppose" Misaki ended that sentence in a bit of bitter laughter, she noticed Kourin turning around to face her finally.

Her cheeks looked rather damp, eyes almost swollen and red, undoubtable she'd been crying. Not being weak but being strong far too long. "What are you talking about?" Kourin looked back briefly, her green eyes mixed in a field of emotion, yet they held the curiosity to listen to Misaki.

"I think…I know" Misaki corrected herself before confessing, still holding onto Kourin's hands. "I definitely know, I more than anyone here, I couldn't bear to lose you. I'd be losing myself…and I had thought I lost you before. I couldn't bear to see you like that-to see you so far gone. I can't lose you! Not again…Never…never again." Misaki's fragile words, her voice breaking in the process was enough for Kourin to finally linger over to Misaki, looking in her eyes.

"Misaki…" She cried out, squeezing tightly onto her lover's hand. She sat across from Misaki, eyes forming silent tears as she leaned in closer, their lips connecting.

It certainly had been so long, they could both feel it, in the time they lingered, staying that position for a few moments. "I love you…Kourin" Misaki whispered, her breath tickling Kourin's mouth. Their foreheads connected again.

She finally saw the blonde smile, then pushed her back down to the bed. Misaki's rose an eyebrow, smirking at the girl's gesture.

"D-don't look like that" Kourin spoke completely flustered, as she looked down. "We're not doing anything until you get some rest!" She scolded, seeing Misaki almost pout, as she slid under the covers.

"You're still feeling warm, " Kourin noted a hand upon Misaki's forehead before taken the abandoned cloth and exciting the room. "Don't think of getting up either, or leaving to fight again either." She glared back at her girlfriend, who sighed in defeat before leaning her head back against the pillow.

As Kourin left the room, she stopped, lingering at the door post. "Because, I can't lose you either…Misaki

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading please view the full version on A03: Acknowledging you are 18 or over. Please remove all spaces and ~. If link does not work go to my own profile and click on the link or PM me :)<p>

A~r~c~h~i~v~e~o~f~o~u~r~o~w~n dot o~r~g / works/1157333


End file.
